


Babe

by valentaeil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentaeil/pseuds/valentaeil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can learn about sexual reproduction myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

** Luhan **

_-bABe_

_-xiUMINNE_

_-baBy pLEASe_

_-QWERTYUIOZP_

**Xiumin**

_-oh my god what I'm in class_

**Luhan**

_-so am i and we're learning about some things thats making me...think of you._

** Xiumin **

_-what are you even talking about_

**Luhan**

_-i_

_-well_

_-just hold on, i'll show you_

_**Luhan is offline** _

Xiumin sighed, turning off the screen to his phone as he tried to refocus onto the lesson that was being given, but he kept thinking about what Luhan said, laying his head on his desk.

'I'll show you, what is he talking about?'

his thought was interrupted by a knock at the door, the class turning their head, except for Xiumin who had his head, laying on the desk.

"Mr ah- Luhan, correct?" at those words Xiumin's head popped up and turned around, furrowing his eyebrows.

He saw him nod "Yes sir, I need to pull Xiumin out of class for educational purposes."

The teacher looked at Xiumin still had a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"And what would those purposes be?"

"We have a project to go work on together."

Keeping his eyes on locked on Luhan.

"Is that right, Xiumin?"

"Y-Yes sir," He mentally slapped himself for stuttering, but in the end the teacher believed him, and he was dismissed from class.

as soon as Xiumin was dismissed and the teacher closed the door, Luhan gripped onto Xiumin's hand and ran

"Ah- Luhan! LUHAN!"

"What!" Luhan had yelled while running.

"Where the hell are we going?!"

and with those words Luhan turned around, a smirk on his face, slowing down to pull Xiumin closer for just a moment, pressing him tight against his chest, then against the wall Luhan teasing him, nipping his ear and whispering "Oh baby, you'll find out soon," he said, going to suck on his earlobe, then backing off completely, leaving Xiumin craving more of his touch, but still extremely confused.

Xiumin's half open eyes drifted to look at the man who left him like this who was...walking away? "Wh-Wha?"

Luhan made a 'come here' motion with his pointer finger as he entered the school bathrooms, the one that no one really used.

Xiumin cautiously follows, picking up on Luhan's intentions and not liking them, he usually wouldn't mind Luhan acting like this, but Xiumin would never...during school.

He entered the room, empty except for Luhan, who as soon as Xiumin entered grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed the door next to him closed and locked it. Immediately attacking Xiumin's neck with sucking and biting.

Xiumin made the mistake of letting out a moan, encouraging Luhan. If possible Luhan pressed his body closer to Xiumin's, his hand snaking down to Xiumin's crotch, rubbing it gently, wanting Xiumin to beg for more.

"h-hah, Luhan, st-st-AH" Luhan knew what Xiumin wanted, being the goody goody he is, but he was the dominant one, whatever he said went, and he was making sure he knew that.

Xiumin began to speak again but before he could get much out, Luhan slammed his lips on to his, kissing him passionately., then muttered against his lips "just let me make you feel good, baby"

and that was something Xiumin could't say no to.  
Luhan felt Xiumin loosen up, and that was his way of saying 'Okay'

Luhan continued to attack Xiumin's lips, pausing to lift Xiumin's hoodie over his head, and Xiumin lifting his arms up so he could do so.

Xiumin pushed Luhan off of him, Luhan giving him a confused look until he was the one being pushed up against the wall, Xiumin doing to Luhan what Luhan had done to him, sucking his neck, but leaving hickies darker than his own. Xiumin loved being dominant, because as much as Luhan hated to admit, he was great at it, Xiumin even believed Luhan was more vocal than him when it came to doing things like this.

Xiumin's mouth focused on Luhan's weak spot, hands traveling up his shirt to tweak the nipples of the man under him, leaving Luhan -that was just minutes ago telling him what's what-, panting and begging for more under him.

Though Xiumin's control on the situation didn't last long before the tables were turned yet again as Luhan held Xiumin's hands above his head.

"One thing before we do anything else" Xiumin panted.

"Hm?" Luhan responded burying his face in the crook of Xiumin's neck.

"What happened that made you want this so bad?"

"Oh. We were learning about sexual reproduction, so I thought, why not learn about it myself?"

Xiumin smirked as Luhan captured another kiss from his lips.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, here is a XiuHan oneshot I wrote a while ago, it was supposed to be a full out smut and I may make it a whole smut if you want it.~
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, leave kudos and comments if you did!


End file.
